Motor vehicle wiper mechanism linkages are systems articulated at various locations. This articulation is necessary for the correct functioning of the wiper system once the linkage has been installed on the motor vehicle. However, this kind of articulation causes problems in particular for transporting the linkage and for installing it on the motor vehicle. Accordingly, it is necessary to limit the degrees of freedom of the linkage both during transport and during installation thereof.
There are known locking elements enabling connection of the link to bearings enabling fixing of the linkage to the motor vehicle so that the linkage is in a transport position. The known prior art locking elements can take various forms, such as a clamp form, for example, in order to lock the linkage in a transport and installation position, that is to say a position in which all movement of a bearing of the linkage relative to the link is prevented.
However, the locking elements described in this document are for single use and are removed by cutting, for example after installation of the linkage on the motor vehicle. Accordingly, it is necessary to use tools, generally cutting tools, in order to be able to release the linkage. Moreover, this kind of locking element produces debris that it will be necessary to process afterwards, which generates additional costs.
An object of the present invention is to alleviate at least partly the disadvantages of the prior art described above.
Another objective of the present invention, different from the preceding objective, is to propose a locking element that can remain on the linkage of the wiper mechanism once the latter has been installed so as to reduce the production of waste to be processed.
Another objective of the present invention, different from the preceding objectives, is to propose a locking element that is simple to install on a linkage of a wiper mechanism.
A further objective of the present invention, different from the preceding objectives, is to propose a locking element that enables simple release of the linkage of the wiper mechanism.